Estrella Fugaz
by StarCharm
Summary: Oneshot. Kazuto nunca fue bueno con las palabras, y aunque era obvio lo que sentía por Asuna después de sus años juntos jamás llegó a decírselo. Tarde o temprano tenía que hacerlo. Kirisuna, lemon


"Vaya este semestre fue bastante pesado…"

Asuna suspiró aliviada sujetando más fuerte la mano de Kazuto contra la de ella. A pesar de que apenas iba a empezar el verano la tibieza de la mano del joven no le molestaba en absoluto, para ella siempre era reconfortante.

Kazuto la miró con simpatía. "Y que lo digas."

La pareja se detuvo una vez que hallaron una banca vacía y se sentaron juntos para contemplar el atardecer frente a ellos.

"Casi no nos pudimos ver." Asuna sonrió melancólicamente, ligeramente acercando su cuerpo al de Kazuto.

Los cálidos rayos del sol cayeron radiantes sobre Asuna. Y mientras la pelirroja continuaba hablando Kazuto solo miró encantado como sus cabellos comenzaron a brillar dorado y bailaban con la brisa. Era como si por un breve un momento todo su ser se iluminara.

'Que hermosa…' Kazuto pensó a sí mismo maravillado.

"¿Kirito? ¡Kirito!"

Asuna lo llamó impaciente hasta que el joven se liberó de su estupor.

"Ah Asuna… lo siento ¿dijiste algo?"

La chica frunció el ceño con un puchero. "Te pregunté que si querrías salir conmigo a algún lugar especial, solo tú y yo."

"¡O-Oh si claro! Me encantaría." Kazuto rio nerviosamente; debía tener cuidado de no estar tan despistado.

Asuna lo miró sospechosa cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. "¿Pues en qué estabas pensando?"

Sus ojos grises evadieron los avellana de ella. Ni en sueños iba a decirle que se veía hermosa bajo la luz del atardecer y se quedó embobado…era demasiado vergonzoso. Además él no estaba acostumbrado a decirle cumplidos así como si nada, ¿no le parecería raro a Asuna?

"Nada, es que extrañaba escucharte hablar así."

La excusa pareció ser lo suficiente satisfactoria para Asuna a juzgar por la sonrisa cariñosa que le regresó. "Yo también te extrañé."

Asuna recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kazuto y sonrió plácidamente; parecía una eternidad desde que se tenían así de cerca el uno del otro. Kazuto soltó un leve suspiro mientras su cuerpo se relajaba ante el contacto de Asuna. Era natural para él tener a la chica contra él, y con solo sentir sus pieles rozar él era llevado de regreso a esas noches calladas que compartieron en su cabaña.

Así es como debían estar siempre: uno del lado del otro.

Sus ojos se dejaron caer e instintivamente Kazuto tomó cariñosamente la cintura de Asuna. Ya le había afectado no ver a Asuna por tanto tiempo, y poder tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos le traía una paz interna inigualable.

Sintió como la cabeza de la chica se movió y Kazuto abrió los ojos de nuevo para encontrarse frente a frente con los de ella. Sus miradas se clavaron, y Kazuto podía jurar que por un instante sus ojos destellaron como oro.

"Te amo."

Dentro de su pecho el corazón de Kazuto revoloteó extasiado, y lo único que pudo hacer para reciprocar sus sentimientos fue besarla con todo el cariño posible.

Fue breve y tierno, pero fue suficiente.

Asuna lo miró con añoranza como si siguiera esperando algo de él, pero al ver la expresión ingenua de él la chica le sonrió apenada y volvió a acurrucarse junto a él.

Tal vez era mucho pedir, incluso para Kazuto.

* * *

El grupo de hadas salió apresuradamente de la mazmorra de vuelta a la superficie, estirando sus brazos y piernas aliviados de ver la luz de sol una vez más.

"Eso tomó más tiempo de lo esperado." Kazuto estiró sus brazos agotado mientras se alejaba de las chicas para conseguirse algo de espacio.

"¡Lo hicieron muy bien papá!" Yui felicitó a su padre con una tierna sonrisa y se postró en su hombro. "Si estás cansado puedes irte a dormir temprano hoy."

Kazuto miró atrás de él para ver a Silica y Liz conversar y no muy lejos de ellas a Asuna y Leafa bastante metidas en su discusión.

"Planeo hacerlo, pero Asuna dijo que quería decirme algo después de la misión. Así que la esperaré."

"Ya veo, ¿me pregunto qué será?"

Kazuto miró con curiosidad como Asuna murmuraba algo a Leafa con expresión decepcionada y la rubia continuaba dándole lo que parecían ser palabras de ánimo.

"Espero no sea serio…"

Ya hace unos pocos días que Asuna parecía actuar extraña, y siempre pasaba cuando estaba con Kazuto. En línea o en la vida real la chica estaría con él siempre, conversaban un rato y se daban tiernos besos de vez en cuando, pero cada vez que se separaban Asuna lucía triste.

"No te desanimes." Leafa le dio unas palmadas afectuosas a Asuna en el hombro, y la undine asintió con nueva determinación.

Las amigas se separaron y Asuna extendió sus alas para levitar hacia donde la esperaban Kazuto y Yui.

"Gracias por esperarme. ¿Nos vamos?"

Antes de que Kazuto siquiera pudiera preguntarle a dónde, Asuna ya estaba volando en dirección opuesta de él. Yui y Kazuto se miraron el uno al otro confundidos, y después de despedirse rápido de sus amigos el spriggan también emprendió vuelo.

"¡Asuna espera!"

Asuna definitivamente no era tan rápida volando como una sylph, pero era lo suficientemente rápida para superar a Kazuto cuando quisiera.

"¡Asuna!"

La undine al fin miró atrás y sonrió traviesamente. "¿Qué sucede? ¿No puedes alcanzarme?"

El rostro de Kazuto se iluminó brevemente en un sonrojo. Puede que ella una vez haya sido conocida como la sub-comandante del gremio más fuerte y el Destello Veloz en SAO, pero cuando alguien retaba descaradamente a Kazuto de ese modo no había manera de que él se negara.

"¡Te arrepentirás!"

Yui soltó un grito de susto cuando su padre aumentó velocidad agresivamente, y la pequeña hada apenas y pudo sostenerse de su hombro para no caerse.

Al escuchar una repentina ráfaga Asuna volteó a ver a Kazuto y rio emocionada, acelerando el vuelo.

Dándose cuenta de que necesitaría ayuda Kazuto tomó la atención de Yui y le señaló a Asuna con una pícara mirada en sus ojos. Con solo leer su expresión Yui entendió la indirecta y asintió, dándole un pulgar arriba de aprobación.

Del hombro de Kazuto Yui desapareció y se manifestó de nuevo justo en frente de Asuna.

"¡Mamá!" La niña gritó emocionada, tomando de sorpresa a la undine.

Asuna se detuvo abruptamente espantada y antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Yui qué intentaba hacer, unos fuertes brazos la sujetaron por la cintura y la llevaron cuesta abajo hacia un lago por el que estaban volando.

"¡Te tengo!"

"¡O-Oye no es justo eso es tram-!"

Los dos se desplomaron dentro del agua y el impacto los obligó a separarse. Kazuto abrió los ojos y frente a él se encontraba Asuna flotando con una increíble elegancia. Su cabello azul estaba por todos lados, su falda se meneaba con el agua y su atuendo se adhirió a su esbelto cuerpo.

La belleza de Asuna le robó el aliento antes de que la falta de aire pudiera hacerlo.

Asuna pareció no prestarle atención y comenzó a nadar a la superficie, pero una vez más Kazuto la sujetó de la cintura y la llevó de nuevo al aire. Asuna inhalo aire desesperada lista para regañar a Kazuto, pero el joven la siguió elevando por el cielo hasta que regresaron a una considerable altura.

"¡Kirito ¿qué te sucede?!"

"Baila conmigo Asuna."

"¿E-Ehh?"

Kazuto la tomó de la cintura y su mano derecha a pesar de que ambos seguían empapados, y comenzó a girar con ella en el aire despreocupadamente. Confundida la chica quiso reprocharle, pero al sentir la brisa secar su cabello y al ver la mirada cariñosa de Kazuto Asuna no pudo contenerse y se dejó llevar.

Todo ese tiempo Yui permaneció en el aire mirando con una sonrisa como sus padres bailaban y giraban con torpes movimientos de parte de ambos. No tomó mucho tiempo para que Asuna comenzara a reír, y cuando los dos decidieron detenerse al fin se tomaron de las manos y descendieron al césped.

"¿Asuna a dónde te estabas yendo con tanta prisa?"

"Quería llevarte a un lugar un poco alejado de los demás." Asuna sujetó sus rodillas en sus brazos, mirando a Kazuto con una sonrisa juguetona. "Pero definitivamente no pensaba llevarte al agua."

"Me dejé llevar un poco." Kazuto rio. "Y bien, ¿Qué me querías decir?"

"Pues, pensaba que mañana podríamos ver las estrellas juntos en el techo de mi casa. Vivo muy afuera de la ciudad y el cielo se ve precioso, además de que mis padres no están y podrías quedarte a dormir si quieres."

"¿Las estrellas eh? Se oye bien."

"¡Genial! Te estaré esperando."

Aunque recién habían salido del agua, los avatars de ALO no tomaban mucho tiempo en secarse y Kazuto y Asuna pudieron acercarse el uno al otro de nuevo sin temor de volverse a mojar. Sus manos tibias se rozaron de pura casualidad y la pareja se miró el uno al otro tímidamente. Se quedaron en silencio, viéndose fijamente a los ojos.

La mano de Kazuto tomó un mechón azul que cubría el rostro de Asuna y lo acomodó detrás de su oído con cuidado, como si el rostro de la chica pudiera romperse. Asuna sujetó los dedos de Kazuto y los reposó contra su mejilla.

"Te amo Kirito..."

"Asuna…"

Sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse y sus ojos se cerraban por puro instinto, los labios de los dos tentadoramente cerca.

"¡Mamá! ¡Papá!"

Espantados Kazuto y Asuna se separaron inmediatamente, no tomando en cuenta que Yui los estaba viendo.

"¡No deberían entrar al agua sin un hechizo para respirar! ¡Es peligroso!" Aunque Yui parecía estar regañándolos su preocupación resultaba ser más adorable que intimidante.

"Ah lo siento Yui." Kazuto se disculpó con una sonrisa apenada.

"Tienes razón, ¡tendremos más cuidado la próxima vez!" Asuna le aseguró a su hija con una risa nerviosa.

Yui se postró sobre el hombro de Kazuto, y Asuna observó silenciosamente como él le explicaba que no podrían verla mañana en la noche debido a sus planes. Kazuto miró de reojo a Asuna, y estaba más que seguro que volvió a ver esa decepción en sus ojos azules.

* * *

Kazuto bostezó el momento que entró a la cocina, ignorando a su hermana que ya estaba cenando en la mesa mientras miraba la tele.

El pelinegro la pasó de largo directo al refrigerador buscando algo que comer.

"¿Mamá no hizo nada de cenar?"

"No, tendrás que improvisar. Salió a cenar con papá ¿recuerdas?"

Kazuto frunció el ceño decepcionado y optó por tomar leche para servirse cereal. Uno de estos días tendría que pedirle a Asuna clases de cocina con algunos platos sencillos, él no podía seguir cenando así cada vez que Midori no estuviera.

Desde su asiento Suguha tornó su atención a su hermano que se estaba sirviendo cereal despreocupadamente. La chica reposó su barbilla sobre su mano con una expresión molesta, incapaz de comprender como era posible que Kazuto fuera tan distraído e incluso desconsiderado.

Kazuto sintió la mirada de odio de Suguha y se sentó frente a ella un tanto nervioso.

"¿Qué?"

"Vaya, en verdad no tienes idea."

"¿Idea de qué?"

Suguha suspiró en derrota; definitivamente tendría que intervenir por el bien de Asuna. "De veras no tienes remedio."

"¿Qué tanto balbuceas?" Kazuto tomó una cucharada de su cereal agresivamente, perdiendo la paciencia.

En cuestión de segundos Suguha apagó el televisor, movió a un lado su plato vacío y juntó sus manos sobre la mesa con un gesto serio. Confundido Kazuto miró a Suguha completamente perdido, ni con la más remota idea de lo que la chica iba a decirle.

"Hermano dime, ¿exactamente qué es lo que sientes por Asuna?"

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, tanto que inconscientemente soltó su cuchara en el plato. Dudó por un momento cómo responder, ¿pero era obvio no? No iba al caso responder algo así.

Kazuto suspiró cansado y miró a Suguha levemente irritado. "No bromees Sugu, pensé que algo malo había pasado."

"Hermano…" Suguha le advirtió impacientemente. "No estoy bromeando, responde la pregunta."

Aunque no era normal que Suguha se molestara tan fácilmente Kazuto no veía el punto de responderle. "Asuna es mi novia. ¿Qué no es obvio?"

"¿Qué cosa es obvia? Necesito que me lo digas."

Visiblemente enojado Kazuto apretó sus manos en puños. Él sabía lo que Suguha quería que dijera, lo sabía pero las palabras no le salían.

"Lo que siento por Asuna… ¡¿Es obvio no?!"

La mirada de decepción de Suguha fue suficiente para preocuparlo.

"¿Qué te sucede? ¿En verdad no lo puedes decir?" Suguha le preguntó con genuina preocupación.

Kazuto bajó la mirada consternado. Jamás tuvo la necesidad de decirlo, pensaba que sus acciones serían suficientes para expresarse, pero ahora que Suguha lo interrogó de tal manera comenzó a dudar si en verdad ese era el caso.

Pero entonces si sus sentimientos en verdad nunca fueron manifestados cuando él creía que sí, ¿qué pensaba Asuna al respecto?

Como si le hubiera leído la mente Suguha continuó hablando. "Kazu, a veces aunque el amor esté ahí puede llegar a no ser suficiente si no lo escuchas con tus propios oídos."

¿Eso era lo que sentía Asuna?

En retrospectiva Asuna siempre le decía lo mucho que lo amaba, y a pesar de que era algo que ya sabía desde hace bastante tiempo jamás se cansaba de escucharlo. Era reconfortante cada vez que Asuna le confesaba su amor una y otra vez, era algo que nunca fallaba en hacerlo feliz.

La culpa lo invadió, y fue en ese instante que Kazuto se dio cuenta que nunca le hacía saber a Asuna lo que ella le hacía sentir.

* * *

"Yo la quiero. Quiero a Asuna."

Kazuto yacía en su cama incapaz de dormir por tanta frustración, intentado hallar esas palabras que sabía tenía que decir.

Después de la revelación de Suguha Kazuto logró averiguar la razón por la cual Asuna parecía tan extraña recientemente. Finalmente después de años la chica comenzaba a perder paciencia, y la verdad Kazuto estaba sorprendido que apenas le estuviera afectando.

"No, no solamente la quiero…"

Tendría que corregir sus errores, y mañana que fueran a ver las estrellas Kazuto le haría saber lo que sentía por ella. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

"Yo la a-"

Kazuto gimió frustrado y lanzó sus brazos sobre su cabeza agotado.

Si tan solo pudiera decirlo.

* * *

' _ding dong'_

"¡Ya voy!"

Asuna checó su apariencia una vez más en el espejo y corrió emocionada hasta la puerta donde sabía que Kazuto la esperaba. Abrió la puerta lista para saludarlo, pero las palabras se le perdieron en la garganta y en su lugar salió un resuello emocionado.

"¡Oh vaya!" Asuna exclamó emocionada y tomó el ramo de rosas que Kazuto traía consigo. "¿Son para mí?"

"Por supuesto." Kazuto respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

"Ah gracias ¡Son bellísimas!" Asuna sonrió al deleitable aroma de rosas. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Kazuto le trajo flores? Hace mucho tiempo en uno de sus cumpleaños seguramente.

Asuna volteó su mirada a Kazuto y notó que el joven estaba vestido más galante de lo usual. Portaba negro como siempre, pero había algo en su atuendo que le sentaba muy bien. "Te ves muy apuesto."

Hasta ahora sus esfuerzos estaban rindiendo frutos. Si Kazuto planeaba abrirle su corazón a Asuna esa noche tenía que hacerlo poco a poco.

"Tú… tú te ves preciosa."

Su corazón brincó al ver las mejillas de Asuna sonrojarse. No solía darle cumplidos como ese, y aunque no era tan difícil como profesar su amor, Kazuto no pensó que algo tan simple podría alegrar a Asuna así. Definitivamente tenía que cambiar sus hábitos y decir lo que sentía en vez de solo pensarlo, sobre todo si recibiría ese tipo de respuesta.

"Gracias… ¿por qué no pasas y te pones cómodo mientras pongo éstas flores en un jarrón? No tardo."

Apenas Kazuto entró y Asuna ya se había ido entre pequeños brincos al segundo piso de su hogar. Probablemente iba a poner las rosas en su habitación.

Kazuto tomó asiento en el sillón más cercano y suspiró aliviado. Aunque no era su primera cita o un evento importante no podía evitar sentirse tan nervioso.

No estaba acostumbrado a expresarse tan abiertamente de ese modo. Kazuto siempre supuso que Asuna ya sabía que para él era la más bella de las diosas, que ante sus ojos era perfecta y que haría lo que sea por ella. Pero justo como Suguha le dijo, era mucho mejor escucharlo con sus propios oídos.

Hasta ahora todo iba bien, pero Kazuto seguía temiendo por el momento en que tendría que decirle esas dos palabras. Quiso practicar toda la mañana pero el sentimiento jamás salió de él. ¿Qué tal si llegaba el momento y lo arruinaba?

"Me puse a investigar un poco y parece que habrá algunas estrellas fugaces hoy. ¿Qué buena suerte verdad?"

Asuna regresó del segundo piso y abrazó el cuello de Kazuto por detrás mientras hablaba.

"¿Has visto estrellas fugaces antes Kirito?"

"Ah un par de veces pero era muy pequeño."

"¿Y pediste algún deseo?"

"Hmm, no que yo recuerde. ¿Por qué? ¿Tú tienes algo en mente?"

Asuna besó su mejilla y le sacó la lengua traviesamente. "Tal vez."

Aunque tuviera la oportunidad de pedir cualquier cosa no se le venía nada a la mente. Por más que pensaba Kazuto ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz, y por nada pensaba en cambiar las cosas.

"Al cabo que ni quería saber." Kazuto respondió fingiendo estar desinteresado.

"Sí tú lo dices." Asuna rio al ver los ojos de cachorro herido con los que Kazuto la miró desesperadamente, y le dio un beso de consolación en los labios. "Vamos subiendo de una vez, ya tengo todo preparado."

"Sí, claro."

No era la primera vez que Kazuto venía a la casa de Asuna. De hecho ya había visitado a la chica muchas veces y conocía la morada bastante bien, incluso estaba orgulloso de admitir que eso incluía la habitación de Asuna, pero en todo su tiempo como pareja jamás había ido al techo.

Fue guiado al segundo piso hacia un pasillo recóndito que no había notado antes, y subieron unos escalones en espiral hasta alcanzar la cima. Asuna abrió la puerta y dejó a pasar a Kazuto primero mientras el joven se adentraba y se familiarizaba de su nuevo entorno.

El área era bastante grande, lo suficiente para tener una fiesta ahí mismo y contener cómodamente a un grupo grande de personas. Había ya lista una casa de campaña, una hielera con refrigerios, un telescopio y una frazada para que los dos usaran el resto de la noche. Y a juzgar por la increíble vista Kazuto dudó que llegaran a utilizar el telescopio. Sentía que desde donde estaba postrado podía estirar el brazo y tocar las estrellas.

"Vaya…" Kazuto murmuró asombrado.

"Qué bueno que te gustó. No estaba segura si querrías dormir aquí, pero de todas maneras me preparé por si ese era el caso."

"No es mala idea. El clima esta agradable y el cielo se ve increíble."

Asuna sonrió entusiasmada y corrió a tomar un lugar sobre la frazada, invitando a Kazuto a tomar el lugar junto a ella.

Cuando el pelinegro se sentó a su lado Asuna se dejó desplomar con un suspiro alegre. "Hace mucho que no veía las estrellas así con alguien. Creo que la última vez fue con mis abuelitos. ¿Tú los has hecho antes Kirito?"

Kazuto se recargó sobre sus brazos y miró al cielo pensativo. "No que yo recuerde. Creo que esta es mi primera vez."

"¿En serio? Entonces tendremos que hacerlo memorable."

"¿Memorable?"

Kazuto volteó a ver a Asuna y sintió como la tentación lo invadió de repente. Esa cabellera pelirroja rodeaba la frágil figura de Asuna como el marco de una pintura, y justo ahí Kazuto se dio cuenta de cuánta piel revelaba esa falda roja y blusa blanca de manga corta. Era terriblemente tentador atrapar el cuerpo de la chica bajo el suyo, pero sabía que Asuna se enfadaría si volvía esa velada romántica en una noche de pura lujuria descontrolada.

Inhaló profundamente para recobrar su control y lograr enfocarse en su propósito inicial. No podía distraerse de lo que planeaba decirle a Asuna, era importante.

Kazuto se recostó al lado de Asuna y hundió sus ojos en ese mar de luces en el cielo.

"¿Y qué solías hacer cuando veías las estrellas con tus abuelos?"

"Mi abuelo me enseñaba todas las constelaciones que podía, pero siempre las olvidaba y no les veía forma, así que solía buscar figuras en las estrellas."

"Ah así que desde pequeña ya eras una despistada."

"¡O-Oye! Lo dices como si tu no lo fueras…"

"Al menos yo no lo niego."

Asuna le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo y Kazuto rio al ver el puchero que adornaba sus mejillas.

"Bueno, bueno, dime qué puedes ver en las estrellas."

"Veo…" Los ojos de Asuna divagaron por el firmamento hasta que la chica sonrió y señaló con una sonrisa. "Veo un conejo con sombrero."

"¿Qué? ¿Pero dónde?"

Asuna rio ante la mirada genuina de confusión que portaba Kazuto. El pelinegro entrecerró los ojos intentando encontrar dichoso conejo, pero parecía estar perdido. "Es difícil al principio. Intenta buscar algo diferente."

Kazuto permaneció callado mientras se concentraba. Una risa se le salió a Asuna al ver la mirada enfocada del joven que ella solo llegaba a ver cuando peleaban contra monstruos en ALO.

"Esto es más complicado de lo que pensé… tal vez no sea lo mío." Kazuto cerró los ojos frustrado.

"¡Aw vamos sigue intentado! No te rindas tan fácil, sino no es divertido…"

La chica sacudió su hombro insistiéndole, y Kazuto suspiró frustrado a sí mismo por ser tan débil ante las súplicas de Asuna.

"Está bien… creo, creo que veo una serpiente."

"¡Oh creo que ya la vi también!"

Asuna siguió encontrando formas en las estrellas una tras otra, y cada vez intentaba señalársela a Kazuto por más que él no podía localizarlas. Sin embargo aunque no estaba tan entretenido como Asuna Kazuto en verdad estaba disfrutando la velada.

Le gustaba ver como los ojos de Asuna se iluminaban cada vez que veía algo nuevo y reía emocionada, casi como una niña. Le gustaba sentir la calidez que provenía del cuerpo de la chica que estaba a solo unos centímetros separado del suyo. Pero más que nada le gustaba compartir ese momento solo con ella. Por alguna razón se sentía personal e íntimo a pesar de que solo se encontraban recostados hablando, era como si no pudiera compartir esa sensación con alguien que no fuera Asuna.

Poco a poco cada nueva forma que hallaban en las estrellas se tornaba en una anécdota que contar. Compartieron entre los dos historias de su niñez, recuerdos o sueños que alguna vez tuvieron. Kazuto sonreía ante la imagen mental de una pequeña Asuna metida en todo tipo de situaciones, y Asuna se maravillaba al aprender más de Kazuto mientras hablaban.

El tiempo se les fue y ni siquiera se percataron de las horas que ya llevaban en el techo. Poco faltaba para la medianoche y lentamente el sueño se apoderaba de los dos.

"No puedo creer que te hayas roto el tobillo Kirito. ¡Apenas me estoy enterando!"

"Cuando recién inicié con el kendo fue algo difícil…" Kazuto rio melancólicamente al recuerdo.

"Vaya, yo nunca me he quebrado nada. Kouichirou y yo fuimos-" Asuna llevó su mano a cubrir su boca mientras bostezaba cansada. "-fuimos muy tranquilos de niños."

"¿Ya tienes sueño?"

Asuna asintió levemente y frotó sus ojos en un intento de despertarse. "Un poco, pero antes de ir a dormir quisiera ver al menos una estrella fugaz…"

"Hmm ahora que lo mencionas no hemos visto ninguna."

Kazuto volteó a ver a Asuna y frunció el ceño preocupado. Estaba tan inmerso platicando con ella que olvidó por completo lo que tenía planeado decirle, y a juzgar por cómo se veía la chica no duraría mucho tiempo despierta. Tenía que hacerlo pronto, quien sabe si llegaría a tener otra oportunidad como esta.

"Bueno, incluso si no llegamos a ver una valió la pena haber venido contigo." Asuna miró a Kazuto con una sonrisa agotada. "Me divertí mucho."

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Kazuto. La forma en que esos ojos brillaban con tanta ternura y genuino cariño era demasiado abrumadora para su nervioso corazón.

' _Tengo que decirle...'_

Asuna notó la expresión afligida del pelinegro y lo miró con preocupación. "¿Kirito?"

' _¡Le tengo que decir!'_

"Asuna."

La pelirroja tornó su completa atención a Kazuto, algo sorprendida por la seriedad en su voz.

"¿Sí…?"

Sus labios temblaron en frustración, se podía ver la lucha interna por la que Kazuto estaba pasando. Su mente estaba llena de ideas y pensamientos, pero su garganta se rehusaba moverse.

Quería decírselo. Quería decirle lo perfecta que era, la inmensa felicidad que le hacía sentir, del cómo había llenado ese vacío en su vida y que haría lo que sea en su poder para permanecer con ella por siempre. Todos esos sentimientos giraron dentro de él y se manifestaron en dos palabras que no lograba verbalizar.

¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué no lo podía decir? ¿A que le temía? A pesar de que tenía a Asuna frente a él esperando pacientemente a que continuara no lo podía decir.

Asuna merecía escucharlo, después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

Desesperado Kazuto cerró los ojos y se armó de todo el valor que tenía.

"¡Te amo!"

Antes de que si quiera pudiera decir algo Kazuto se abalanzó sobre los labios de la chica y la besó con toda la pasión y deseo que tenía dentro de sí. Completamente sorprendida Asuna no pudo moverse, solo capaz de sentir como Kazuto la besaba tan cariñosamente. El instante en que se separaron sus labios ella permaneció paralizada con sus mejillas sonrojadas al límite, todavía procesando lo que había ocurrido.

"¿Q-Qué?"

"Te amo Asuna." Kazuto le repitió determinado.

La chica casi se derritió ante sus palabras y la sincera mirada en sus ojos grises. Era justo como esa vez que le pidió casarse con él, no había ni una sola pizca de duda en él.

Asuna se quedó estupefacta sin saber qué decir. ¿Sus oídos no la engañaban o sí? ¿En verdad Kazuto acababa de decirle que la amaba? Después de todo ese tiempo juntos al fin por primera vez escuchó esas palabras que tanto anhelaba oír.

"Dilo de nuevo…"

"Te amo. Te amo Asuna. Estoy completamente enamorado de ti…"

Casi en unísono se tomaron el uno del otro y se volvieron a besar, solo que el gesto se tornó rápidamente desesperado, como si temieran que alguien les fuera a arrebatar el momento.

Kazuto hundió sus dedos entre los cabellos de Asuna y la sujetó contra su cuerpo lo más cerca posible. Podía sentir como los rizos se resbalaban entre sus dedos mientras la chica tomó su rostro con ambas manos y sus piernas se entrelazaban. Era como si intentaran unirse y volverse un mismo ser. Con cada segundo los latidos de sus corazones se aceleraban y la temperatura de sus cuerpos aumentaba. No querían separarse, pero sus pulmones les rogaban tomar tan solo un respiro.

Todavía intentando recobrar el aliento Asuna postró sus delgados dedos en las mejillas de Kazuto con una sonrisa vibrante sobre su rostro.

"Y-Yo también te amo…"

Kazuto le regresó el gesto, pero su expresión se tornó a una de arrepentimiento. "Asuna lo lamento… sé que desde hace tiempo has querido que lo diga pero yo-"

"Shh." Asuna colocó un dedo sobre los labios del pelinegro. "¿Crees que no te conozco? Sé que no eres bueno con las palabras. Y aunque nunca dudé de tus sentimientos admito que recientemente esperaba pudieras decir algo. No es algo a lo que estés acostumbrado así que imagino debió ser muy difícil para ti… pero a pesar de eso lo hiciste por mí. Gracias."

Sabía que valdría la pena. Ese resplandecer en sus ojos y esa sonrisa de gratitud era todo lo que necesitaba.

"Entonces seguiré diciéndolo las veces que quieras, lo haré hasta que te canses de oírlo."

"Eso no va a suceder." Asuna rio suavemente, comenzando a reducir la distancia entre los dos lentamente.

"Te amo Asuna." Las palabras le salieron con fluidez y facilidad, casi como si fuera hábito de hace años.

"Y yo te amo a ti, Kazuto."

No pudieron evitar sonreírse el uno al otro mientras se besaron de nuevo. Por alguna razón se sentían más unidos que nunca, a pesar de lo fuerte que ya era su lazo algo dentro de ellos que hasta entonces había permanecido hueco al fin se alumbró.

Quizás no era tan malo abrir su corazón a los demás, quizás existían personas a las cuales podría exponerle sus sentimientos con toda la confianza del mundo, y quizás nunca se percató que desde el inicio Asuna le ofreció sus emociones más íntimas a él y a nadie más. No había razón alguna por la cual no pudiera ser honesto con Asuna, ¿por qué había dudado por tanto tiempo? En verdad esa hermosa chica seguía sorprendiéndolo día a día y lo volvía una mejor persona, una persona completamente diferente a lo que era antes de conocerla.

Era como si ya no estuvieran en control de sus cuerpos. En algún momento cambiaron de posición y Kazuto terminó arriba de Asuna, acorralándola entre sus brazos.

Cómo amaba esa vista. Esos suaves labios partidos, ojos nublados de deseo y brazos abiertos invitándolo a saciarse de su delicado cuerpo. La quería, y la quería en ese mismo instante. No era suficiente expresarse con palabras, para Kazuto era natural hacerlo con acciones y esta situación no era la excepción.

La amaba demasiado, y se aseguraría de hacérselo saber.

"Asuna…"

Las manos del pelinegro se deslizaron a lo largo del estómago de Asuna y sus labios tomaron preso su pálido cuello.

"E-Espera Kiri-¡Kazuto!" Asuna se retorció abochornada, intentando empujar al joven lejos de ella. "Alguien nos verá…"

"Nadie nos puede ver, estamos solos tú y yo."

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de ello?" Asuna miró a sus alrededores nerviosamente, buscando algún lugar posible desde donde pudieran ser vistos.

"Confía en mí."

Fue lo último que dijo antes de tomar los labios de la chica para impedir que siguiera discutiendo. Pudo sentir como gradualmente Asuna dejaba de resistirse mientras Kazuto la besaba más y más intensamente. No había espacio para palabras ni quejas, y no tomó mucho tiempo para que la pelirroja cayera en trance una vez que sus lenguas bailaron la una con la otra.

Decidió olvidar sus preocupaciones y rodeó sus brazos alrededor de los amplios hombros de Kazuto, dejándose llevar por completo en el momento.

Tiernos besos descendieron desde la barbilla de Asuna hasta su estómago a lo largo que Kazuto desabrochaba los botones de su blusa. Su pecho todavía resguardado detrás de su sostén blanco se elevaba frenéticamente mientras Asuna respiraba excitada, ojos cerrados por completo ante los toques mágicos de Kazuto.

Sentía cómo los rastros de los besos de Kazuto cosquilleaban su piel y cómo las caricias de sus dedos sobre ella dejaban una sensación ardiente. Estaba siendo tan gentil con ella, semejante a un arista tallando cautelosamente una escultura, cada movimiento debía ser preciso y exquisito.

Asuna contuvo el aliento ansiosa al sentir las manos de Kazuto escabullirse debajo de su falda. Sabía lo impaciente que la pelirroja solía ser, mayor la razón por la cual amaba tentarla al acariciar sus muslos apenas rozando la entrepierna. Sus mejillas rozadas y muecas de disgusto e impaciencia resultaban ser increíblemente satisfactorias.

"K-Kazu…" Asuna jadeó cuando Kazuto desabrochó su sostén habilidosamente.

Su ropa comenzaba a volverse una molestia y Kazuto no vaciló en quitarse la camisa de un solo movimiento. Quería tener a Asuna tan cerca como fuera posible, y la tela no era más que un obstáculo para él.

Beso tras beso cayeron sobre los pechos de Asuna, y la chica no pudo contenerse de sujetar los cabellos oscuros de Kazuto entre sus dedos. Podía sentir cada movimiento de los labios del pelinegro sobre ella, al igual que las flexibles maniobras que su lengua dejaba sobre su piel. Era demasiado. Su corazón no paraba de latir acelerado y su cuerpo seguía ansiando por más.

Mientras Kazuto seguía degustándose del cuerpo de Asuna sus manos se aventuraron de nuevo a las piernas de la chica, solo que esta vez no perdió tiempo en deslizar su ropa interior hasta los tobillos delgados de la pelirroja. Lentamente Kazuto perdía la paciencia y no estaba seguro si podría esperar mucho más tiempo para hacerla suya.

Por instinto sus dedos se adentraron en Asuna con movimientos cuidadosos y suaves para no lastimarla, y cuando ella estuvo a punto de llamar su nombre en placer los labios de Kazuto ahogaron su voz con un beso. La tenía a su merced atrapada bajo su cuerpo. Sí que amaba ver como su figura temblaba rogando que también la dejara tocarlo.

"Asuna…" Le susurró al oído deleitado. Esa sensación húmeda y cálida sobre sus dedos era adictiva, casi como una droga.

"P-Porfavor… Kazuto…"

La voz quebrada de Asuna fue suficiente para hacerlo enloquecer.

La manera en que sus ojos avellana lo miraban impacientemente, la forma en que todo su cabello se derretía en el suelo, su blusa desabrochada que exponía esa piel blanca, y la falda levantada que lo invitaba a invadir la parte más preciada del cuerpo de Asuna lo llamaban. Esa imagen era perfecta, exquisita, nada se le podía igualar.

Consumido por la prisa Kazuto se desnudó por completo, y sujetando la mano de Asuna con una mano y su mejilla en la otra, le robó un beso el instante en que se volvieron uno.

Olvidaron que todavía se encontraban en el techo. Ignoraron el ruido de las cigarras cantando a lo lejos, no sintieron la briza de verano que sopló sobre ellos y simplemente se dejaron llevar el uno con el otro. ¿Qué importaba el mundo en el que estaban? En ese instante estaban juntos, unidos más que nunca en una cumbre de emociones.

Kazuto siempre había sido un hombre de acción, pero en ese momento continuaba murmurando en su oído una y otra vez que la amaba, que la amaba demasiado.

Asuna siempre había sido una mujer de palabra, pero no se molestó en decir nada y dejó que su cuerpo hablara por ella, cada movimiento era suficiente respuesta para él.

Adoraban esa sensación.

A Asuna le encantaba sujetar la espalda de Kazuto con todas sus fuerzas y traer su cuerpo contra el de ella sin dejarlo ir. Se sentía segura, amada y feliz. Era una mezcla de emociones que revoloteaban en su pecho y la llenaban de una tibieza que no podía describir.

Para Kazuto no había nada que se le pudiera comparar a tener a Asuna en sus brazos para él solo. Cada centímetro de su ser estaban siendo entregados a él y sólo a él, esa mujer que llamaba su nombre y le pedía más mientras ambos sucumbían a un abismo de placer. Le brindaba una seguridad y alegría única.

Se miraron a los ojos desesperadamente, ambos al borde de estallar.

"H-Hoy es un día seguro… haz lo que quieras…" Asuna le aseguró con una sonrisa agotada.

Un destello de emoción brilló en la mirada de Kazuto, e impulsado por esa nueva confianza sus movimientos se tornaron más veloces y apasionados. Su cuerpo no tardó en llegar al límite, pero a pesar de que su esencia ya residía en el interior de Asuna se negó a detenerse hasta asegurarse que el cuerpo de la chica estuviera completamente saciado.

No pudo contenerse mucho tiempo, y cuando Asuna ya no pudo más Kazuto fue testigo de cómo el cuerpo debajo de él convulsionó y tembló extasiado. Su boca estaba abierta pero ningún sonido salió de ella, por lo que Kazuto simplemente la besó una vez más mientras sus corazones se volvían a relajar.

Suspiros. Era todo lo que podían escuchar.

Incapaces de decir algo se quedaron inmóviles acostados al lado del otro, perdidos nuevamente en el firmamento.

Asuna sintió los suaves dedos de Kazuto entrelazándose con los suyos y sonrió.

"Mira, una estrella fugaz."

* * *

 **Notas**

Ahahahaha oh Dios ahí está al fin lo hice, mi primer lemon en español. Es algo corto porque una es el primero que hago y aún intento agarrarle el modo y dos este oneshot ya iba para largo.

La idea original de esto es que siempre me molestó un poco que en la serie Asuna le dijo a Kazuto que lo amaba un par de veces y él solo se quedaba mudo xD Me quedé pensando que eventualmente Asuna querría escucharlo ¿no creen? Así que quiero pensar que algún día Kazuto se armaría de valor y lo haría.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado y gracias de antemano por los reviews!


End file.
